Asha Spooner
'First Name' Asha 'Last Name' Spooner 'IMVU Name' NatsuhiKururugi 'Nicknames' None 'Age' 04/27 16 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'3 'Weight' 130 lbs Race/Physiology Hyur Midlander 'Behaviour/Personality' Asha is a strong, indepenant woman who has a fire lit in her heart and soul. She is passionate about what she does and about the things in her life and doesn't like to be shy about it. Despite being kind, if she doesn't like you, she'll let you know and never forget that fact. Because of her training as a Red Mage, Asha is always up to try new things and has many cattegories of things she likes. (Though she gets extremely picky about food) Overall, Asha is a warm person but be careful not to piss her off or you will get burned. Apperance Asha is a typical Hyuur with a typical mid-lander build; built like a gymnast. She is a bit short but that doesn't bother her in the slightest and likes being able to utilize that in her fighting. Her honey-blond hair is typically spun out into dreds that fall past her shoulders slightly and almost always is parted on the right side with most falling to her left. Asha has peircing gold eyes that she keeps rimmed on her lids with a well blended black shadow and black eye liner. Her skin is milky but not too pale and always has a slight blush to her cheeks. As for clothing, Asha tends to wear black despite her Red Mage-ness. Every morning, Asha donnes black fishnet leggings, thigh high black socks with black denim shorts that reach mid thigh, a black corset top with a dark red design with a black lace overlay and a jacket that only has sleeves with buckles and covers up to her armpits and her neck. For accessories, she has a three tiered silver and black triangle necklace, black fingerless leather gloves, two spiral gauge earings and thigh high leather boots that have giant chunky heels and special plating around the knees and down onto the calves for protection. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Rank' WARRIOR 3rd Class Class Red Mage 'Fighting Style' Asha's fighting style utilizes her Red Mage abilities with her scythe skills. She fights like a dancer and tends to use her scythe in conjunction with her magic but, her scythe is used more often in the end. Her fighting doesn't have a particular style but 'Weapon of Choice' A finely wrought scythe. Means of Transportation Asha has a two person hot rod like ship she likes to call Black Steel and a motorcycle (that is her baby) that doesn't have a name outside of baby. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Asha grew up with a large family on Pandora, being one of the youngest in her family. She has 10 older siblings, five of each gender, and all went on to do various scholarly things in life. From the very day she came home as a babe, Asha was different from the family, sure she enjoyed the thirst for knowledge but she didn't like the book like way her family always went a bout it. At the age of 6 she was discovered by the local Red Mage who saw a talent in her, a deep seated root of magic that flowed through her veins that her family just wouldn't be able to understand. The Red Mage who went by the name of Carslile, persuaded Asha's family to let her train in the ways of the mage, reluctantly they let her and Asha was thrilled. She spent the next 7 years training under his tutalage, quickly gaining as much knowledge about being a Red Mage as she could but, she ran out of things to learn from Carlisle who had become like a father to her. With a sorrowfull but full of promise goodbye, Asha left and struck out into the world to learn more in her own way. She spent the next year and a half traveling around Pandora and its many moons being like a traveling mercenary though she didn't kill people, just found jerks and sent them to the athourities for their crimes as well as getting rid of low tier monsters. It was a good life for Asha during that year and a half, she even found a boy that she fell for, his name being Galen. He was a normal budding male specimine that left Asha wanting to change her mind about traveling. Asha took a year to decide that she wanted to stay where she was and make a life for herself. She spent the next year happy and doing well, continuing her line of work she made for herself. Galen introduced her to the YMRP mangas but she never got into them, save for the minor character Beans who she adored. The two of them became fast and true friends throughout the year and Asha held back her feelings for Galen because she was frightened inside that he would reject her. At the end of that year, things took a turn for the worse you could say. Galen was out helping his parents shop like usual, walking from the store to wherever, Asha by his side, the two were talking. They got outside the city where the storehouse for Galen's families store was and a monster attacked. It was stronger than what Asha could take care of and because of that, she panicked, getting Galen killed in the process. She was able to damage the monster enough that it ran away, licking its wounds but to this day she would never forgive herself for what happened and she mourns the fact she couldn't tell Galen how she felt. When Asha turned 16 she heard about the WARRIORS of Yun Corp through someone she never saw again. The thought of joining struck her as a good idea and about three months later applied to join, her new life slowly falling into place. 'Misc/Trivia' Asha's themesong would be this: Xenogears Aveh Theme Asha never gets back into contact with her birth family and thinks of Galen's parents as her true parents, Carslile is like her uncle. She has a dislike for sweet things and generaly likes savory and citrus-y type flavours Asha hates Galen's older sister Lilly for being too over emotional about his 'death' Asha has an irrational fear of drowning Her favourite two flavours for food are mint and lemon 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' One Admin approval From Either: Ryoji, Thunrian, or DeucalianGray Category:RPC